


Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me

by orphan_account



Series: Fucking the slashers to the Rocky Horror soundtrack [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: First Meetings, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch meI wanna be dirtyThrill me, chill me, fulfill meCreature of the nightThe reader moves to Springwood and is in for a bit of a surprise on their first night there.





	Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and named this after the song from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Its not very good but I felt inspired.

Moving to FuckingNowhere, Ohio wasn't really an ideal situation to you. But the Real Estate was inexpensive and your parents were moving into a retirement home so here you were. 

It was odd, there were no children in the little town of Springwood, just adults. 

You settled into your bed for the first time in your new house. You read a book until you felt sleepy and then clicked off the lamp resting on your bedside table.

Your dream began abruptly with you standing in a darkened boiler room, the room slightly illuminated by a red glow, revealing the clouds of steam that limited the length of your vision.

A dark chuckle echoed throughout the muggy room, causing you to jump and glance around frantically.

"Well well... What do we have here?" a deep voice boomed from behind you. You turned to be met with a man in a fedora and red and green sweater. The skin that you could see on him was horribly burned. 

You shrieked, jumping back a step in shock. "Wh-who are you?" you stammered, trembling more than you'd care to admit.

"They call me Freddy. I'm the reason there are no children in this town." he raised his hand, which you realized was covered in a glove with what appeared to be knives on the end, and gently ran the back of his hand against your cheek. You shivered in... Want?

The man, who you now knew as Freddy, grinned. He kissed you roughly, not hesitating to shove his tongue into your mouth. You struggled in his grip at first, but soon relented and melted into the kiss.

He knew you wanted this.

And now... You'd tasted blood and you wanted more. 

A bed suddenly appeared behind you, and you put up no resistance as you were guided onto your back against the soft mattress.

"T-touch me..." you groaned, your first words since this man had first appeared to you.

Your clothes vanished as Freddy descended on you, running his hands over your exposed flesh. His attention soon shifted to your nipples, and he latched his mouth onto one of them as he rolled the other between his fingers. Your breathe came in shuddering bursts as arousal began to overtake you.

Your lower region was his next fixation. He shifted until he was kneeling on the floor before the bed, his head resting between your thighs. His tongue lapped at your erogenous zone before engulfing it with his mouth. He didn't stop his pleasuring until you were a moaning and trembling mess. 

When he had determined that you had had enough torturous teasing, he finally assumed his position atop you. His clothes disappeared, revealing even more of his ruined skin as well as the hardened appendage that would very soon be making its way inside you.

He lifted your legs to his shoulders, pressing the tip against your waiting entrance. Slowly, he pushed his way inside you.

When the thrusts began, they came hard and fast. You weren't complaining however. He knew exactly what you wanted. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your moans loud and frequent. You pawed at his back desperately as the pleasure incapacitated you. 

"You love being a dirty little bitch, don't you?" Freddy groaned as he fucked you. All you could do was whine in response. 

He could tell when you were finally reaching your end and leaned into the crook of your neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. It was enough to send you over the edge.

Creature of the night...

It was all you could think as you came so hard that you swore you could see stars.

His own climax followed soon after, his unusually warm fluid filling you to the brim.

He collapsed on the bed next to your sweat covered body. He caressed your cheek endearingly like he had done when you first met.

"That was a good time," he purred, stroking your face. "You best come back and see me some time." he chuckled, and your vision went dark.

You woke up with a start, your bed sheets entangling your limbs and your body coated in sweat. Realizing the events were just a dream, you felt a strange sense of disappointment. Sighing, you got out of bed and headed to your bathroom.

When you passed by the mirror, you did a double take to confirm what you were seeing. There was a red bite mark on your neck.

The phrase from earlier echoed in your head.

Creature of the night...


End file.
